Gas detector devices are typically used in environments containing, of having the potential to contain, harmful gases. In a safety related wireless gas detection environment, tracking a worker in a facility is important. Some facilities using wireless gas detection may comprise multiple different areas where different gasses, or different levels of gasses, may be present, wherein workers may be required to move between the different areas during their daily activities.